Who Am I
by nickanderson839037
Summary: Roxas lost his memory in a storm, but he doesn't know that. Axel, Sora, Demyx, Zexion and Kairi think he is crazy...Read to find out more! XD
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Who am I. Am I dead. Am I alive. Am I loved. _

Today was the first day of senior year and I wasn't happy about it. So I walked into the doors and some kid with a crown necklace walked up to me and said

"There you are. Where were you, you were missing for two days!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Roxas stop playing around it's me Sora, your brother." He said

"Well you got my name right, but I don't have a brother." I said

He got mad and stormed off. Who was that kid and why did he tell me he was my brother. Any way then after that some really tall kid with red hair walked up to me and said,

"There you are baby, where have you been?" He asked.

"What! I'm not gay kid." I said really mad

"Um...Roxas we have been going out for over a half a year! So you are gay!" He yelled.

"Just get away from me gay f***." I said walking away.

What is up with everybody in this school! I am a single child with two parents and I am not gay! Then some girl walks up to me and said,

"What is wrong with you Roxas! Axel is over there crying his _ass_ off and Sora is confused because you think he is not your brother."

"Wait a minute! Who are you, who are they, and why are you talking to me! I am new to this school." I said very mad.

"Really! You are going to ask me that! Rox..really you..Kairi!..f*** you" She said angry.

What is with the people around this gay school! I don't like this school already! I think I am going to the principals office and tell him,

"What the f... what is wrong with the people here! People think I am gay! People think I have a brother! What is wrong with people!."

"Roxas, first of all don't use that language, second of all you do have a brother and I do believe you are dating Axel." Said the principal.

"Ok whatever!" I said walking out.

So I went to my first class Reading and that kid with the red hair was there. So I sat in the far back corner away from everybody, then that kid with the crown necklace walked in and sat down next to red head. I was really confused so I told the teacher that I felt sick and she let me put my head on my desk.

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Roxas, Roxas where are you! Roxas!" Yelled Sora. _

_I was running, running as fast as my legs could take me. Then I stopped, and out of no where I am knocked out on the ground..._

"_There you are..." _

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

"Wake up! The next class is coming in!" The teacher yelled.

I walked out the door thinking about my dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trying Not to Say...

I was walking down the hall to my next class then the crown necklace kid (who I think is Sora) came up to me and said,

"Ok Roxas, the jig is up. Stop this right now because Axel is thinking about breaking up with you and Kairi can't stand you any more, and I am really confused about all of this."

"Your name is Sora right?" I asked,

"Yeah." He said

"Ok...and this Axel is my boyfriend? Right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So you are my brother and Axel is my boyfriend and Kairi is my friend." I said.

"Yes Roxas! So stop being an _ass_ and go apologize to Axel!" He yelled. "And Kairi!"

"Ok! Ok!" I said walking away.

"You better apologize!" He yelled.

Yeah right like I'm going to apologize, f*** no! I don't even know who these people are! Like really. Anyway so I walked on over to my next class and Axel (I think) was there.

"So do you have anything to say to me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry.?" I said.

"Ok thank you...and why don't we take this "apology" to the bathroom.." He said very sexy like.

"Not right now class is starting.!" I said trying to hide saying gay f***.

"Ok...fine after school!" He said and sat down.

"Class! The seats you sat in your first class will be your seats now!" The teacher yelled.

Then Sora walked in and had to sit next to Axel and they started talking but I couldn't hear them. I asked the teacher if I could put my head on my desk and he said yes...

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Come on! Sora follow me!" I yelled over the sound of the storm. _

"_Roxas, Roxas, where are you! Roxas!" Yelled Sora_

"_Over..." I said but I was on the ground, knocked out and not l..._

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

"..and so 12*12/12+4=...Sora can you tell me." The teacher asked.

"Yeah...um...16." He said.

"Good so 12*12=144/12=12+4=16!" The teacher said

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!_

The bell went off and it was time for lunch. I was walking over to the cafeteria when Axel walked right up to me, grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah!"

"What are you doing!"

"Oh shut up and take you pants off!"

"Um...No!"

He grabbed my pants and tore them off and then he started to rub my _ass_ and kiss me and the we fell to the ground and he was rubbing up and down on my _ass_ and was still sticking his tongue down my mouth.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh this feels kind of.."

He then tore my shirt off and then we were completely naked and we had tongues in each others mouth. Then his d*** was all in my mouth and I was enjoying this so much! Good thing we were in a stall when we were doing this because someone walked in and we stopped. When he walked out we did it again for about five minutes then we got dressed and walked out.

"That was nice." I whispered.

"I know" He whispered

We walked into the cafeteria and I got a milk and a slice of pizza and Axel got water and that was all. No wonder he is so skinny. But I kind of remember doing that before. I looked over and I saw Sora and a silver head boy talking and kissing. Then I got up, and walked outside. I went to a picnic table out near a tree and I looked out to the sea.

_What was going on in my dreams..._

_Why did I fall over..._

_Where do I live..._

_Who Am I..._

_How did I get here..._

_Why am I trying not to say anything..._

"What are you doing out here class is starting in five minutes!" Yelled Sora.

I jumped off the picnic table and we ran to Sex Ed. When we got there we had to sit in the same seats as Math. So I went to the back but I didn't fall asleep I heard this the entire time.

"And the the males part will go into the females part and they will have sex. So now also..."

I fell asleep...

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Riku, Axel, Sora, Kairi please follow me over here!" I yelled_

"_Come on! Sora follow me!" I yelled over the storm._

"_Where are you!" Yelled Sora. _

"_Over..." I yelled as I hit the ground, knocked out. _

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

"Roxas! Come on time for free period then we go home!" Yelled Riku (I think) No Sora. _Damn._

"Ok coming!" I said walking toward them.

"Free period you know what that means Roxas." Said Axel very sexy like.

"Yeah Sora, you do know what that means." Said the silver head kid.

I said to Axel that "I don't feel well and we can't have more sex, but Kairi needs to talk to someone about sex life, 'cause she's never had any."

"Ok...where is she?" He asked, laughing. "Outside on the front steps." I replied nonchalantly.

By this time Sora and his boyfriend were already gone, and I was left in the middle of the hallway by myself. Then the bell rang and I was able to go home. So I went home with Sora, (because I think he is my brother) and when we got there Axel, Kairi, silver head kid and two other people were there.

"So, where are the parents or…_my_ parents anyway." I asked

"Um...Roxas...your parents died in a car crash." Said one of the two people standing by the others.

"Shut up Demyx! He is still not over it!" Sora whisper yelled.

"Oh..um..yeah I remember. Where are your parents?" I asked Demyx?, completely oblivious to what Sora said.

"I'm 19! I don't need parents!" Yelled Demyx. (I think)

Anyway when we went up stairs my room was (Apparently…) right across from Axel's and right beside Sora's.

I went to sleep early but I didn't dream….or so I thought….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feel Dead...

It was 5:00am and today was the second day of school and I wasn't very happy about that.

"Wake up sleepy head." Said Axel very seductive like.

He went to the door and locked it before taking his pants off. I stood up and tried to get out the door but he grabbed me and ripped my pants (With like, _lightning_ speed!) off and threw me on the bed. He was massaging my _ass, _and it felt_ so _good! I ripped his shirt off and we had a battle with our tongues. I was panting and moaning as he licked all over my body. Soon, he put three fingers in front of my mouth and ordered me to suck on them. I did as I was told and licked them all over. Axel was moaning over me. He soon took his fingers out of my mouth and stuck them one at a time into my _ass_, stretching me. He then took off his underwear and slipped his hands under my shirt and lifted it off slowly before proceeding to my underwear. We were completely naked then his d*** was in my _ass_ and I was moaning. He rocked me back and forth, both of us moaning louder and louder. Until suddenly, it was over. Finally,we slowed down and just made out on the bed for awhile.

It was now 5:30 and we had to take a shower so I walked into the bathroom and then before I could lock the door Axel walked in and said,

"To save time we should take a shower together."

"Fine." I said, a little sore from our previous activities.

So we got into the shower and we made out a little then he walked out first then I walked out and then I saw Sora and silver head kid do the same thing. When I walked down stairs and had some breakfast.

"Sora! Riku! Time for school!" Yelled Demyx? Or Zexion? _Damn!_

Demyx (I think) started his car and drove all five of us to school. It was 6 f***ing 30 and I was walking up the stairs to Destiny Islands Senior High School or DISHS for short, and I was again not happy about it.

So I went to reading and math then I went to lunch. Today they have meatloaf or lasagna and milk or water (as usual) and I got milk and meatloaf and Axel got water and lasagna. Before Axel even saw me I went outside to the picnic table and ate a little bit then went to sleep...

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Axel I love you!" I yelled as I hit the ground _

"_Nooooo! Roxas come back!" _

_The storm was raging on as Axel looked everywhere for my body. _

_Two days later..._

"_There you are..."_

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

"There you are! Come on were going to be late for class!" Yelled Axel

We arrived at Sex Ed. and it was the same boring _shit_ as last time. I already knew about the d*** and the things that happen when you have sex. I've done it three times since I arrived here. Anyway during free period Sora and Riku (I think) went to the bathrooms again and me and Axel went to the bathrooms as well.

"Axel not to hardcore today, I still hurt from this morning." I said smiling

"Fine." He said frowning

So we just made out and took our shirts off and that was it.

Then the bell rang and we all walked home and Kairi said,

"You guys know that our Senior Projects are coming up."

"No it's not.." Said Riku (I think)

"Yes it is and what are you guys going to do?" Kairi asked.

"It's not till January Kairi! God, it's only August!" Yelled Riku (I think)

When we got back to the house I went up stairs and just felt like I was dead and this was heaven or hell. Then I fell asleep...

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Heartless_

_I was on the floor with blood everywhere and I couldn't remember how I got there. I couldn't remember anything! _

"_Roxas!"..._

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

"Roxas! Dinner is ready! Get your _ass_ down here!" Yelled Zexion? or Demyx? _Damn!_

I walked down stairs and smelled Mac&Cheese, Chicken, Green Beans and Biscuits. It smelled so good I ate everything on my plate and Axel only had Green Beans and some chicken. AHHH! Why can't I remember anything! God!

"So Roxas what did you do today?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

After dinner I went up to take another shower but when I got there Axel was right behind me and I said,

"Not tonight Axel, I need to get a shower and go to bed because I don't feel good!"

"Oh ok...but I can still take a shower with you right?" He asked.

" Fine." I answered

So we both got into the shower and made out which eventually we were on the ground of the shower. We took this to Axel's bedroom still wet and completely naked.

"Oh...Oh...Yeah!"

"You know you like that."

"Yeah!"

My d***was touching his d*** and our tongues were in each others mouth. He was humping me and I was moaning and kissing him as he came down. We fell on the floor and he stuck my d*** in his mouth and he sucking it so hard and then I humped him and sticking his d*** in my mouth and then we got back on the bed. Then we did the sixty nine move and it felt _so_ good. We rocked back and forth and we were both moaning so loud I think Sora could hear us, and then we were on two knees and making out completely naked with d***s touching and then we fell asleep in the same bed, naked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wake Up Call...

I woke up next to Axel. I was freezing, then I realized that I was completely naked next to Axel in his bed. I had sex last night and I didn't even remember! Then I looked at the clock and it was only 4:00am and I snuck across the hall to my bed room. I put some clothes on and went into the bathroom. It was a mess! My clothes were everywhere, Axel's clothes were everywhere the shower curtain was torn off. I looked at the clock. It as only 4:10am, I had an hour until Demyx and Zexion woke up so I had to get it cleaned up before 5. So I went in there got all of Axel's clothes and threw them in his room then I got my clothes out and threw them into my room. Then I put the shower curtain back up and picked up all the soap bottles and towels. 4:30. I replaced all those towels with new towels and wiped up all the water on the floor. 4:37. I then mopped the floor with soap and water then I dried it. 4:56. I was done I turned the lights off and closed the door and I jumped into bed like I have been sleeping the entire time.

Demyx? Opened my bedroom door and said,

"Wake up sleepy it's time for you to make breakfast."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah and tomorrow is Axel." He answered

"Fine I'll go make breakfast." I said and went down stairs.

I think I'm going to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. So I started making the pancakes when Axel came down.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked really sexy like.

"Yeah but can we not talk about it today?." I said

"Ok.."Said Axel

So I continued to make breakfast then Demyx? and Zexion? came down and said,

"So what are making this fine morning Roxas?" (I think that was Zexion)

"Oh just some pancakes, eggs and sausage." I answered

"Oh that sounds really good and filling for this long day." Yeah that was Zexion (the emo)

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't remember! Today is the big coming into Senior Grade Test!" Kairi yelled from upstairs as she was eez dropping. (_Bitch_)

"Shut up Kairi! God, your just a...a..._Bitch_ you know that!" Yelled Demyx.

"What did you say to me?" She said getting all red.

"You... are... a... _bitch_." He said again

"F*** you Demyx, and I am not a _bitch_ because the only one that is a _bitch,_ is you!" She yelled.

This went on for a while. While they were arguing I ate my breakfast, Axel, Sora and (I think) Riku all ate their breakfast and went to school and the _bitch_ wasn't to far away.

It was day three at DISHS and I wasn't happy about it.

So I walked up the stairs and on the intercom I heard this,

"Attention All Seniors, Attention! Today will be your coming into Senior Grade Test! Thank you and have a nice day."

The _bitch_ was serious! Today, I'm going to fail this test. So I walk into Reading and I had to sit in the back corner and the teacher handed out a 150 question test!

_Question 1: What is 12x12/12+4=_

Du...A it's 16.

So I answered the rest of the 149 questions and put my head down...

-_**Inside Roxas's Dream**_-

"_Roxas! Roxas! Where are you Roxas!" Yelled Axel over the storm..._

"_I'm over..." I yelled. I hit the ground with I pool of blood. Where am I, I laid there, I woke up two days later. _

"_There you are..." _

-_**Outside of Roxas's Dream**_-

_BANG!_

"What was that!" I said over the loudness of the storm blazing outside.

"SHHHHH! It was the storm outside. Can't you see that." Whispered Sora.

"Ok the test is now ending...If you did not finish you will have time to finish during your free period." The teacher said.

I could tell that Axel was pissed because of the look on the face, so that means that I actually have a free period. So I walked to lunch and they had _damn_ pizza today again. So I just had some milk and a banana, and I sat down next to Axel and we talked...

"Can you believe this f***ing school! Making us take a f***ing test on _our_ free time!" Said Axel.

"Come on it can't be that bad, I mean I thought it was pretty easy in all..." I said not saying that I didn't even know half the stuff on there and I was still trying to figure all this _shit_ out.

"What ever..." He said getting up and walking away.

So then I went to f***ing Sex Ed. and they talked about the girl things that I didn't care about. So that went on for a half an hour and it was finally time for free period. I walked down the hall way and Kairi ran by me and yelled...

"Come on! Were getting our scores!"

"What! Do you mean!" I yelled back.

"For the test!" She answered

So I ran after her and then when I got there I found out that Kairi got a 71.4. Ha, _bitch_.

When I got my score it was a 89.3! Wow, my first time in this school and I get the forth highest grade in the grade. Well I guess I could do it all along...


End file.
